Tornado
by Writer65
Summary: Hipo no quería regresar a Berk, jamas le gusto estar ahí, pero tenia que hacerlo, aunque tuviera que enfrentar a su familia, a su pasado, aunque nada le daba mas miedo que Tornado, ese viejo coche al que su padre tanto quería, al que tanto adoraba, tal vez mas que a su propio hijo.
1. Partes 1, 2 y 3

**Primera Parte.**

**El Viaje.**

No pude escoger una peor noche para volar, hablo en serio, por la ventana del avión no puedo ver más que nubes negras, lluvia y relámpagos, mientras que en el avión no se siente otra cosa más que turbulencia.

_-Por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y no se levante en ningún momento._

Ni siquiera tiene que decírmelo, estoy aferrado a mi asiento con el cinturón tan apretado como puedo y no pienso moverme hasta que aterricemos, incluso apague mi laptop, pensaba que un viaje de nueve horas me vendría bien para terminar mi nueva novela, pero falle, este clima no me gusta para nada.

Que patético ha de ser, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero, autor cuyo solo dos, de sus cinco novelas, han conseguido ser bestsellers mundiales, ambas de terror y ahora, el nuevo maestro del terror, no puede escribir su nuevo relato de terror porque lo asusta una tormenta, pese a estar en la seguridad del avión. No dudo que Jack se reiría en este mismo momento de mí.

-No seas una nena Hipo, tú escribes cosas peores y todos tus protagonistas terminan librándose.

Como me hubiera gustado que Jack me acompañara, pero sé que nunca se ha sentido cómodo en la mansión de mi familia, y que aun no pude perdonar a mi padre, bueno, ahora creo que nunca lo hará, y si lo hace, jamás se lo dirá de frente a frente. Ya es demasiado tarde. También sabía que no vendría porque Berk es la ciudad donde nacimos, nos criamos, nos rechazaron y donde nos dieron la espalda por ser diferentes, por eso jure que jamás regresaríamos, Jack ha cumplido su promesa, pero yo no, bueno, Jack no tiene que venir a sepultar a un padre.

La noticia nos llego de golpe, después de que dejáramos Berk, escapamos a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, nos instalamos en un hotel de mierda, madera vieja, ratas en las paredes, un colchón sucio y almohadas donde cucarachas habían hecho sus nidos, tuvimos que pasar una semana ahí hasta que pudiéramos conseguir una pequeña casa de solo un piso, perfecto para nosotros.

Me tuve que meter a trabajar haciéndole la limpieza a gente más afortunada que yo, aunque si lo quisiera, hubiera podido volver a casa y volver a ser rico, pero eso significaría dejar a Jack, y nunca podría hacerle semejante cosa, además, la gente a la que le limpiaba su casa no siempre era grosera conmigo, incluso conocía a una familia muy agradable y educada, jamás me trataron como un esclavo y siempre que podían ayudarnos lo hacían, siempre que surgía un problema y no podía ir a trabajar eran muy comprensibles y no me descontaban del salario.

Aunque también me toco con una familia horrenda, el padre era un alcohólico que dejaba a la familia sola todo el día y no volvía hasta muy tarde, la madre trabajaba todo el día y los tres hijos eran unos malcriados, acababa de terminar de trapear el piso, cuando el mayor llego de la escuela y escupió en el suelo.

-Te falto ahí esclavo.

Y se echaba a reír, eso demuestra que el dinero so trae valores.

La de en medio, una niña, me dijo una vez.

-Ese es trabajo de vieja, ¿eres vieja?

Me sentía muy mal con esa familia, pero no podía culparlos, era un hogar disfuncional, y como era de esperarse, pronto el padre fue despedido y quedaron en la calle, y ahí, todos sus "amigos", al ver su crisis económica, les dieron la espalda y fingieron que jamás existieron.

Me hubiera gustado ayudarlos, pero no estaba en mi mejor situación económica. Mientras yo limpiaba casas, Jack se metió a trabajar en un bar.

Se gano la gratitud y confianza del pueblo, aunque más de una vez volvía a casa con un ojo morado.

Mi madre, mi amada madre, siempre fue muy buena con nosotros, fue la única de mi familia que acepto mi relación con Jack y nos mandaba dinero todas las semanas, así pude trabajar en menos casas cada vez y Jack menos horas en el bar, pero jamás volví hablar con mi padre.

No éramos muy unidos, debido a nuestras diferencias, pero…

Creo que nuestra relación es demasiado complicada como para ponerla en palabras.

Bueno, siempre me gustaron mucho los libros, y me decidí a escribir uno, cuando hui de casa pude sacar mi laptop y el cargador, al principio quería empeñarla para conseguir más dinero para una casa mucho mejor.

Pero Jack me detuvo y me dijo.

-En serio tienes talento para escribir Hipo, no lo dejes, se que puedes escribir cosas maravillosas, la necesitas

Acepte y por las noches le dedicaba una hora a mi novela, un cuento de terror, mientras la escribía pensaba:

"_Estoy escribiendo el peor libro del mundo"_

A veces escribía mucho, otras no tanto, a veces Jack venia y me llevaba a la cama para darme lo que él llamaba…

Inspiración.

Termine la novela en tres meses y la imprimí en un cyber cercano, luego la envié a una editorial sin muchas esperanzas de que la publicaran, pero no perdía nada.

Paso una semana y me olvide del manuscrito, hasta que llegue del trabajo una noche y revise mi correo, tenía un mensaje de la editorial:

"_Señor Abadejo Tercero, creemos que su escrito tiene potencial, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en un café para platicar, si acepta, se imprimirán 500 copias de su libro y recibirá un cheque de $350 dólares"_

Casi me desmayo ese día, el fin de semana fui a reunirme con el editor y llegamos a un acuerdo, no paso mucho hasta que viera mi libro en las tiendas.

Ese fue mi primer bestselles, algo que jamás me imagina que pasaría, después de todo el libro era demasiado cliché.

Un par de amigos quieren pasar un buen fin de semana en un lugar remoto y de repente comienzan a ser asesinados uno por uno por una fuerza sobre-natural y siniestra, peor por alguna razón a muchos les gusto.

"_Uno de los escenarios más clásicos de una historia de terror, da origen a una novela que, a pesar de ser una historia ya contada y muy vista, no puede evitar sentirse original, fresca y muy disfrutable, si es amante de las buenas historias de terror, no puede perderse esta"_

Esa fue la crítica de _La Vanguardia _y muchos otros dijeron que:

"_Un nuevo Stephen King ha nacido"_

"_La novela de terror más original y terrorífica de los últimos años"_

"_Este tipo es bueno"_

En resumen, solo hubo dos críticas negativas.

Con las ganancias del libro nos pudimos mudar, decidimos irnos del país y nos fuimos a Inglaterra, compramos una bonita casa y Jack se puso a trabajar de maestro de educación física en una escuela muy importante y reconocida. Yo escribía por las noches y por el día me instalaba en una plaza donde dibujaba autorretratos, a la gente les gustaban mucho y en el día tenía más de seis clientes, siempre me han dicho que dibujo muy bien.

Mi madre siempre estuvo orgullosa de mí, celebramos la noche que le conté lo del libro, a la cual mi padre por supuesto no asistió, el día en que nos despedimos fue muy doloroso, me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto y las lágrimas llenaron todo su rostro, nos abrazamos y le dije que era la mejor madre del mundo, Jack también se despidió de ella y fue un momento muy hermoso.

Mis tres novelas siguientes no fueron tan exitosas como la primera y no fue hasta que mi agente me recomendó continuar con relatos de terror, y tenía razón, al parecer a la gente le gusta el horror más que el romance y dilemas existenciales.

Sigo haciendo retratos y voy a la mitad de mi nuevo libro, pero volviendo al tema de la muerte de mi padre.

Fue un sábado, Jack y yo acabábamos de bañarnos juntos y yo estaba cambiándome mientras el preparaba el desayuno, de repente sonó el teléfono y Jack contesto, baje de las escaleras ya cambiado y él me lanzo una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-Es tu madre-contesto-Tu padre, ha fallecido.

Corrí al teléfono y se lo arrebate de las manos.

-Mama.

-Hipo-sollozaba-Tu padre, sufrió de un ataque al corazón, no hay nada que pudiéramos hacer.

-Entiendo-conteste con un nudo en el estomago-Voy a verte.

Oh, Hipo-no podía verla, pero sabía que se había despalomado en el suelo.

No había vuelos hasta el lunes, reserve el primero que salía y prepare mis maletas para una semana, Jack me ayudo y dijo si necesitaba algo. Le dije que apreciaría que me acompañara pero me contesto que no podía, no quería lastimarlo por lo que acepte que se quedara, hicimos el amor y a la mañana me acompaño al aeropuerto, dijo que me recogería cuando regresara.

Y ahora voy de regreso a Berk, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se si sigue siendo el mismo.

Apague mi computadora y decidí dormirme lo que quedaba del viaje, sería una semana larga.

**Segunda Parte. **

**La Mansión.**

Desperté cuando el avión tocaba tierra, tome mis maletas y baje del avión lo más rápido que pude, afuera del aeropuerto tome un taxi y le di la dirección.

-¿La mansión de los Abadejo?-me pregunto el taxista.

Era un hombre de treinta años, recién afeitado y con una gorra roja en la cabeza, mientras que en la boca fumaba un cigarrillo. Pude notar que tenía un ojo de vidrio.

-Sí, ahí mismo.

-¿Y para que va para allá?

-Tengo que ver a alguien-conteste mirando como la lluvia caía por la ciudad, es muy diferente de como la recuerdo.

El taxi me dejo en frente del enorme portón que da paso a mi mansión, bueno, la mansión de mi familia, le pague al taxi y deje que se quedara con el cambio, tome mis maletas y fui hasta la puerta, antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, la puerta pintada de negro con el símbolo de nuestra familia dibujado en ella, se abrió y apareció mi madre querida y adorada.

-Hipo-dijo delicadamente.

Deje caer mis maletas al suelo y corrí abrazarla.

Ella respondió al abrazo y me beso en la frente.

-Hipo, mi precioso Hipo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Yo también te extrañe mama.

-Pero bueno pasa-dijo rompiendo el abrazo-Este clima no es para nada bueno.

-Está bien, pasemos.

Cogí la maletas y ella me invito a pasar, atravesamos el enorme patio, rodeado por los arbustos cortados en forma de animales, el primero es un enorme dragón, un Furia Nocturna, recuerdo que de niño pasaba horas y horas jugando al lado de ese dragón, imaginando que estaba vivo y que en cualquier momento podría derribarme con su poderoso rayo.

Los demás son un león, un tigre, un rinoceronte y una mariposa, de niño todos me maravillaban, pero ahora me resultan aterradores, tal vez es porque regreso a esta casa, en la que no tengo muy buenos recuerdos.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa, mi mama saca la llave y abre la puerta.

-Todos ya están aquí, enterraremos a tu padre mañana y luego veremos el testamento.

Le cuesta mucho decir esas palabras, lo puedo sentir, mi madre siempre amo mucho a mi padre, pese a sus diferencias, y sé que su pérdida ha sido un duro golpe, todos estos años sabía que mi mama estaría bien si tenía a papa a su lado, pero ahora que se ha ido, me preocupa, no quiero que este sola, pero no creo que se sienta cómoda viviendo conmigo y Jack, pero tal vez podamos conseguirle una casa cercana.

Del otro lado de la puerta, nos espera Betty, la sirvienta de la casa.

-Hipo-exclama y corre abrazarme.

-Hola Betty-dijo mientras la abrazo.

Admito que no siempre fui feliz en esta casa, pero si tengo buenos recuerdos, y muchos de esos los tengo con Betty, ella siempre fue muy amable y considerada conmigo, era como una segunda madre, y siempre que mis papas no estaban ella jugaba conmigo, no sé si sabe que soy homosexual, pero no importa, no creo que le interese.

-Han pasado tantos años-dice mientras me examina-Mírate, ya eres un hombre, la última vez que te vi eras solo un niño.

-Si fue hace mucho.

-No lo suficiente-esa voz, o no por favor-Que bueno verte primo.

Detrás de Betty esta, Patán Mocoso, mi primo, la última persona que quería ver en esta maldita ciudad.

-El gusto es mío también-respondo sarcásticamente.

-Supongo que quieres ver a tu querido padre, antes que lo enterremos.

-Creo que no estaría nada mal.

-Pero antes te mostrare tu habitación, ¿te parece bien?-pregunta Betty.

-Sí, me gustaría.

-Sígueme por favor-Betty insiste en llevar mis maletas pero yo no la dejo y las llevo yo mismo, cuando paso al lado de Patán, siento como me lanza una mirada llena de odio, tampoco estoy feliz de verlo, y mientras menos tiempo tenga que pasar aquí, mejor.

El padre de Patán falleció hace un año, estaba borracho y se cayó de las escaleras, Patán heredo toda la fortuna y ahora es un maldito consentido, de por si siempre lo era, ahora está peor que nunca.

Ocupo el lugar de mi tío en el negocio familiar y trabajo como socio de mi padre por un año, ahora que ha fallecido yo tendré que trabajar junto a él, pero me niego hacerlo, prefiero ser un escritor de segunda antes que trabajar al lado de Patán.

Betty me conduce hasta mi habitación, la misma que tenía cuando era un niño, cuando hui con Jack solo me pude llevar las cosas que cabían en mis maletas, por lo que todo lo demás sigue intacto, el librero con los libros de colorear y de animales salvaje sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre. El estante de madera con toda mi colección de dragones esta a un lado de mi cama, perfectamente tendida y arreglada, del otro lado de ella está mi mesita de noche, con la lámpara y el libro que nunca termine de leer, _El Señor de los Anillos El Retorno del Rey, _jamás pensé que esto sería tan nostálgico. Siento que vuelvo a ser un niño.

-Tu padre nos pidió que no moviéramos nada, a veces entraba aquí y tomaba este-toma el muñeco del Furia Nocturna y me lo da-Se sentaba en la cama por un largo tiempo, examinando el juguete, a veces, lloraba.

Este era mi juguete favorito, a mi papa nunca le gusto, decía que era una bestia muy fea y horrible, no podía ni verlo, yo en cambio, jugaba con el casi todo el día, recorría todo el patio de la mansión con él en mis manos y simulando que volábamos, en mi cumpleaños número seis pedí convertirme en un dragón, pero no paso, lo pedí al año siguiente y n volvió a suceder, hice lo mismo hasta que entre a la adolescencia.

-Lo creas o no, tu padre te amaba, solo que, no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Perderte, le dolió más de lo que crees, pero no sé cómo no pudo buscarte, todos los años lo veía más dolido, e extrañaba mucho, pero jamás te busco, eso fue algo que nunca entendí de él.

No me sorprende, así era papa.

-Pero creo que algo tiene que ver con el coche.

Mi cuerpo entero su congela, el coche, ese estúpido Chevrolet de color azul verdoso, odie ese coche, mi papa siempre le prestaba mucha atención, tal vez incluso más que a mí, pero no solo lo odiaba, también le tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

Pero eso fue cuando era solo un niño, ya soy un adulto y no dejare que un tonto coche me intimide, después de todo, siempre fue eso, un tonto miedo infantil.

-Hipo, ese coche jamás nos ha gustado, ni a mí ni a tu querida madre, es estúpido pero, hay algo malo sobre él.

Bueno, al menos es bueno saber que no estoy solo en esto.

-Olvídalo, es una tontería mía, mejor te dejo solo, debió ser un largo viaje y seguramente estarás cansado.

-Betty, quiero ver a mi padre, antes del entierro.

-Sabia que lo dirías, deja tus maletas y te llevare con él.

Acomodo mi equipaje a un lado de mi cama y dejo mi chamarra sobre el colchón, me estiro un poco y sigo a Betty afuera del cuarto, me alegro tenerla de guía, este lugar es enorme y hace años que no recorro esta casa, ya me habría perdido en este mar de pasillos y puertas.

Vamos al patio, aquí no hay setos con formas de animales, solo arbustos normales, pero hay una linda fuente en forma de cigüeña.

Pero lo que me importa, es ver a mi padre antes de que lo enterremos.

-Ahí está.

Betty me lleva a la cripta y se detiene justo en la entrada.

-Estoy segura que quieres entrar solo, yo iré adentro, es hora de preparar la cena.

-Gracias Betty.

Se va y yo comienzo a caminar lentamente por los escalones de piedra, cada paso que doy es más duro, y siento que quiero regresar, pero no puedo, porque si lo hago sé que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, no me detengo para nada, sigo adelante si mirar atrás.

Llego al final y veo, que frente a mis ojos, está el cadáver de mi padre, acostado en la cama de piedra, se me hace un nudo en el estomago y camino a su lado, no puedo creerlo.

La noche que me fui de casa estaba muy enojado con él, quise olvidarlo para siempre, pero siempre me ha dolido saber que mi propio padre me rechazaba solo por mis preferencias, y una parte pequeña de mí siempre lo extraño y deseaba, deseaba…

Deseaba a volver a ser un niño pequeño, el que jugaba con su camión de bomberos sobre la alfombra de la sala mientras esperaba que su papa regresara del trabajo, para correr a sus enormes brazos, el lo levantaba y lo lanzaba por los aires y luego lo atrapaba para hacerle cosquillas mientras decía.

-¡Que niño tan grande, estoy seguro que llegara a ser el más fuerte de todos!

El recuerdo me hace derramar una lágrima que cae sobre la mano de mi padre, me hubiera gustado que…

Que las cosas hubieran resultado de una manera diferente entre nosotros, me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos hecho las paces antes de que pasara al otro lado, lo siento papa.

Tomo su mano y la beso, luego la acaricio, esta fría y muy huesuda, que raro, mi padre siempre fue un hombre fuerte y en forma, no creo que se haya descuidado tanto, ahora que lo examino, está muy pálido y su barba roja ahora es blanca.

¿Mi pérdida le habla dolido tanto como para descuidarse de esa manera?

Como me hubiera gustado decirte adiós papa, aunque no lo creas, te amo.

Y lamento que las cosas no terminaran bien entre nosotros…

**Tercera Parte.**

**Problemas nocturnos.**

Betty preparo empanadas para la cena, le quedaron muy ricas, ya olvidaba que rico cocinaba, pero fuera de eso, fue una comida incomoda, ya que mi familia no siempre ha sido tan unida, pero me alegro de estar de nuevo con mi madre.

Subo a mi cuarto y comienzo a desempacar, cuando termino, salgo del cuarto y tomo el teléfono, le marco a Jack.

-Hola ya llegue.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Es, muy triste.

-Hipo, tu padre…

-Jack, después de todo, era mi padre, y lo amaba.

-Pero jamás te acepto.

-No lo sé, estar aquí, es, es extraño, necesito tiempo para digerir todo esto.

-Entiendo, ¿crees que puedas regresar pronto?

-Aun no sé, estoy cansado y necesito dormir, mañana te lo diré todo.

-Te extraño, vuelve pronto

-Volveré a ti, pronto.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Cuelgo y voy de regreso a mi cuarto, pero mi primo Patán me intercepta.

-¿Hablando con tu novio?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.

Lo paso de lado y vuelvo a caminar hacia mi cuarto, tratando de no escucharlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, su odiosa voz siempre me perseguirá, después de todo, gracias a él tuve momentos muy amargos en mi niñez.

-Si no hubiera sido por eso Hipo, nunca habrías tenido que irte, tus padres siempre estuvieron en contra de la homosexualidad, que lastima que su hijo lo haya sido ¿no? De no haber sido por eso no hubieras tenido que dejar esta casa nunca ¿verdad? Y te hubieras podido despedir de tu padre de la manera correcta, pobre Hipo.

Lo escucho, pero no le voy hacer caso, solo sigo caminando.

Cuando llego a mi cuarto cierro la puerta con llave, solo por si a Patán se le ocurre alguna idea brillante.

Me asomo por la ventana del cuarto y veo que el chevrolet está estacionado a pocos metros de mi cuarto, corro la cortina porque de verdad no quiero ver ese estúpido coche.

Tocan a la puerta, yo pregunto quién es y me responde la cálida voz de mi dulce madre. Voy hacia la puerta y la abro, nos damos las buenas noches y vuelvo a ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Me pongo mi pijama, una camiseta blanca de _Los Beatles _y un pantalón para dormir de cuadros azules con gris, luego me acuesto debajo de la sabana y el sueño comienza apoderarse de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que la alarma de un coche comienza a sonar y me despierta, siento que me va a dar un infarto.

Me levanto rápidamente y me pongo mis chanclas, abro la puerta y salgo al pasillo, mama ya estaba afuera envuelta en su bata de dormir blanca.

-Es Tornado.

-¿Quién?

-Tornado, el chevrolet azul de tu padre.

Ah sí, Tornado, es así como mi papa le puso a su coche, lo había olvidado.

-Hay que ir a revisar que está pasando.

En las escaleras Patán se nos une, aunque creo que esta mas enojado que interesado, y la única razón por la que está aquí es porque quiere parecer el "chico bueno"

Salimos de la casa y encontramos a Betty junto al coche.

-Señora, la alarma se activo de repente y no puedo apagarla.

-¿Y porque se activo?

-No lo sé, estaba durmiendo y de repente sonó la alarma, he tratado de callarlo pero nada funciona.

Demonios, este maldito cacharro de mierda se ha descompuesto, justo después de que papa muriera, ¿coincidencia?, si me preguntaran deberían llevar este pedazo de basura a un cementerio o mejor aún, arrojarlo desde un barranco. Desde que yo recuerdo este coche no ha hecho más que traernos problemas, y algunos demasiado siniestros.

Una vez, cuando tenía como seis o siete años, había invitado a un amigo a jugar, Brutacio, era un alocado, y un poco sicópata, pero me caía bien, nuestras madres eran amigas, nos encontrábamos jugando en el patio a lanzarnos una pelota, redonda y roja, la recuerdo muy bien, yo la lancé y esta fue a dar con el cobertizo, donde, por ese entonces, papa guardaba a Tornado, no me dejaba entrar ahí porque decía que había muchas herramientas con las que podría hacerme daño, aunque era muy bueno para manejarlas, incluso mi maestro, Bocón, admitió que yo tenía un gran potencial para la mecánica. Pero prefería inclinarme por lo artístico.

En fin, yo me negué a entrar al cobertizo, ya que yo siempre fui un hijo obediente, bueno, casi siempre.

Brutacio se enojo y termino yendo a buscar la pelota, yo me senté en el pasto a esperarlo y me puse a arrancar pedazos de césped y a lanzarlos hacia el cielo, pero de repente escuche un alardido proveniente del cobertizo y la imagen que vi, hasta el día de hoy, se quedo grabada en mi mente, el brazo izquierdo de Brutacio había sido aplastado por una de las ruedas delanteras de Tornado, un grito se quedo atorado en mi garganta y me desmaye, con la imagen del brazo de mi amigo triturado, y la llanta ensangrentada.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación, mi madre estaba ahí cuidándome, me platico que llamaron a una ambulancia, pero fue demasiado tarde, Brutacio perdió su brazo, después del incidente, el y su familia se mudaron y nunca volvimos a saber de ellos.

Unas noches después de la tragedia, me despertaron los gritos de mama y papa, tenían una discusión, mi mama quería que papa se decidiera del coche pero papa dijo que no, fue a las dos de la mañana, mi papa perdió el control y salió enfurecido de la casa, se emborracho y regreso como a eso de las seis de la mañana, se desmayo en la entrada y más de un sirviente tuvo que ayudar a llevarlo al sofá.

Y eso no fue todo, antes de conocer a Jack, tuve una novia llamada Astrid, eran muy dulce y comprensiva conmigo, aunque a veces era algo sangrona y aprovechaba para darme un buen golpe en el estomago, pero a pesar de todo, ame mucho a Astrid, a veces incluso tenía una visión de nosotros en el altar. Pero de repente todo salió mal.

Después de la escuela fuimos a comer a un restaurante italiano, y de ahí yo la lleve a mi casa, donde le mostré a Tornado.

-Es un buen pedazo de mierda por lo que veo.

Yo me reí como un tonto, y comenzamos a burlarnos del coche, cuando estaba oscureciendo me dijo que tenía que irse a su casa, le pedí un taxi y me despedí de ella, esa fue la última vez que la vi con vida.

Al día siguiente me entere de que el taxi había chocado, un pedazo de vidrio de clavo en el cráneo de Astrid y la mato.

Llore como un bebe más de dos semanas, se que suena ridículo, pero sé que ese coche tuvo algo que ver.

La alarma se detiene y no escuchamos más que el ruido de un grillo.

-Al fin-dice mi madre-Este cacharro esta mas que mal, lo bueno es que por fin voy a poderme deshacer de él, perdóname Estoico.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señora, este coche es muy viejo y creo que le llego la hora, pero creo que ya no nos molestara mas por esta noche, ¿Por qué no intentan volver a la cama?

-Lo intentaremos-responde mi madre-Chicos, a dormir.

Caminamos de regreso para la casa, pero siempre, alguno de nosotros, mira por encima de su hombro para ver que el coche no se mueva o comience a sonar de nuevo.

Estúpido pedazo de mierda, pronto ye iras al infierno, a donde perteneces.

Cuando entramos de nuevo a la casa, me fijo en el reloj, son las dos de la mañana, que raro, no importa, necesito dormir.

Me encierro de nuevo en mi cuarto y me lanzo a la cama, pero esta vez siento el colchón frio, mas bien, siento que todo a mi alrededor esta frio, escucho susurros, no puede ser, le puse seguro, no puede haber nadie más aquí conmigo, estoy yo solo, ¿o no?

Lentamente abro los ojos.

Astrid esta parada al lado de mi cama, tiene un vidrio clavado en su frente y la sangre esta brotándole lentamente, lleva las mismas ropas que usaba el día en que murió, están viejas y desgastadas, su piel es gris y de su mejilla sale un gusano.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Brutacio está junto a ella, su piel es azul y no tiene el brazo izquierdo, sus ojos son dos bolas blancas que no expresan nada en lo absoluto, no puede ser, no, Brutacio a…

_-Muerto viejo, después de todo, una sobredosis no le cae bien a nadie._

Me tapo la boca para no gritar, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, es una pesadilla, en un momento voy a despertar y los cadáveres van a desaparecer, no son reales, los fantasmas no existen.

Cierro los ojos, e imploro con todas mis fuerzas que se vayan, cuando los abro, ya no hay nada, como lo supuse, todo ha sido un producto de mi imaginación, debe ser por la agitación del viaje, nada más.

El juguete del Furia Nocturna está tirado en el suelo, donde había estado parada Astrid, tiene atado una nota, tomo el muñeco y leo el mensaje.

"_Ten cuidado de Tornado amigo, tienes que destruirlo lo más pronto que puedas, o toda tu familia y todos los que amas caerán"_

La nota me hiela la sangre.

Diría que es una broma de Patán pero…

Me levanto, la puerta está con seguro, y no puedo entrar por la ventana, Patán no es un tipo sigiloso, por lo que no creo que entrara aquí sin dejar huellas.

Entonces ¿quién fue?

No pudo ser…

No, los fantasmas no existen, pero de algo si estoy seguro.

Ese viejo coche se irá al infierno lo mi rápido posible, con fantasmas o sin ellos.

**Bueno, hasta aquí le voy a dejar por ahora, en el siguiente capítulo veremos las partes 4-6 donde estará la conclusión de este fic.**

**No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde salió esta idea, he estado leyendo **_**El Resplandor**_**, así que creo que me influenció un poco. Bueno, este fic en general está muy influenciado por el trabajo de King, es un genio, sinceramente creo que mi escritura mejora gracias a él.**

**Bueno, por favor comenten, pero no llamas, y otra cosa, para los lectores de mi antiguo fic **_**El Azul es un Color Cálido, **_**espero que tengan ganas de mas, porque planeo hacer otro Jacup pero esta vez basado en **_**Bajo la Misma Estrella, **_**y para los que les gusta el Hicstrid, planeo hacer una versión de la película **_**Mi Novia es un Cyborg **_**con Astrid y Hipo, comenten si alguna de estas ideas les gusta.**

**Y si nada de esto les gusta, bueno, hagámonos un favor a todos y dejen de leer ahora mismo. **

**Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho rollo, nos vemos con las siguientes partes en unos días.**

**Chao. **


	2. Partes 4, 5 y 6

**Cuarta Parte.**

**El Entierro.**

Mi padre fue enterrado al día siguiente, se presentaron todos sus compañeros del trabajo, además de los empleados de la mansión, Bocón, Patán, Betty, mi mama y yo, aunque no llore, me sentí muy mal, cuando el enterrador tomaba la tierra y la lanzaba sobre el ataúd, el golpe contra la madera era un golpe a mi corazón, aun no puedo digerir que mi padre este bajo tierra y que jamás volveré a verlo, bueno, al menos por lo que me queda de vida, que espero que sea mucho.

Hubo muchas lágrimas, el ambiente no podía ser más deprimente, y para crear el ambiente, llovió y las nubes cubrieron el cielo, no hubo ningún rastro del sol, que conveniente fue todo.

Una vez que el ataúd estaba totalmente enterrado, varias personas se me acercaron y me dieron sus condolencias, pero no los escuche, solo les di la mano, los mire a los ojos y agradecí por sus preocupación, no recuerdo quien fue porque la verdad no me interesa.

Una vez que acabamos volteo hacia el estacionamiento, para ver si Juan está listo para que nos vayamos, Juan es nuestro conductor, ya que mi mama no le gusta conducir cuando llueve, como buen empleado, Juan esta con su uniforme esperando en la entrada del auto cubriéndose con un paraguas, pero justo detrás del esta Tornado.

Tiene las luces delanteras encendidas y esta apuntando hacia nuestro coche, como su fuéramos su próxima víctima….

-Hola Hipo.

Volteo rápidamente la cabeza, delante de mí está Bocón.

-Me alegra verte muchacho.

Volteo la cabeza pero Tornado ya no está ahí, solo fue un producto de mi imaginación, causado seguramente por el estrés, anoche después de la visita no pude dormir muy bien, no puedo esperar para llegar a casa y tumbarme en mi cama, pero antes.

-Hola Bocón-digo regresando mi mirada-Es un placer verte.

Bocón sonríe y nos abrazamos.

-Es bueno verte chico, han pasado años.

-Sí, lo sé.

Nos separamos y el me examina con la mirada.

-Has crecido hombre, ya no eres ese escuálido muchacho que conocía.

No sé si eso deba hacerme sentir bien o no con ese comentario, ante mi incertidumbre, Bocón se ríe y me coloca un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? ¿Cómo has estado? Cosas por el estilo Hipo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos en otro lugar? La atmosfera aquí, no es muy agradable.

-Te entiendo, vamos, de seguro te acuerdas de la cafetería de la vieja Betty.

Le dije a mi madre que iría con Bocón a la ciudad a comer algo, ella asintió encantada, la idea de que me quede encerrado todo el día en la casa no parece gustarle, y creo que algo de aire fresco me caería bien, y así no tengo que aguantar todo el día a Patán, luego de despedirme, camine con Bocón hasta su coche, un Mercedes algo viejo, pero que bien sirve.

El paseo, es nostálgico, después de todo, aquí nací y aquí me críe, además de que, a pesar de todos los problemas que me trajo, aquí conocí el amor, la buena noticia es que nadie parece reconocerme, lo que me hace formular otra pregunta, ¿Por qué no hay fotógrafos, periodistas, reporteros? No todos los días, muere un gran empresario como mi padre, que extraño, pero mejor así, no quiero hablar con nadie, a excepción de mis amigos y familia, mientras no sea mi primo.

Llegamos a la cafetería, su diseño, bueno, solo digamos que te hace sentir de vuelta en los años ochenta, bajamos del coche y caminamos hasta la entrada, ahí escojo la mesa pegada a la ventana, Bocón se me une, los asientos son de color rojo intenso, y la mesa es cuadrada y de color amarillo, por alguna razón, este lugar se me hace conocido…

-¿Lo recuerdas?-me pregunta Bocón, lo miro con sorpresa en mis ojos-Veníamos aquí de vez en cuando, tu papa me daba dinero y veníamos aquí a comer, te encantaban las malteadas de este lugar.

Bueno es una bendición que Bocón me recuerde eso, porque yo no lo recuerdo en absoluto.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-contestó mirando el lugar, por más que me esfuerce no puedo recordarlo.

-Sí, a veces así son las cosas-dice Bocón.

Una mujer se acerca a la mesa, lleva puesto su uniforme, su cabello es de color gris y tiene los labios pintados de rojo, supongo que en sus años de adolescente fue muy bella.

-Buenos días caballeros, mi nombre es Sofía bienvenidos a…

Sus palabras quedan flotando en el aire en cuanto me ve, su boca se abre al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

-Dios mío, ¡Hipo eres tú!

Siento un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo, no recuerdo haber conocido jamás a esta mujer, o tal vez solo soy paranoico, de seguro vio mi foto en algún otro lado o ha oído hablar del hijo de Estoico, pero Sofía me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza.

-Han pasado años.

Esto está comenzando a asustarme.

-Hipo, ella es Sofía, ella siempre nos atendía cuando veníamos aquí, ¿Qué también eso ya se te olvido?

Hago un esfuerzo por recordar, de repente…

Una mujer pellirroja, veintitrés años, su risa, siempre que le muestro mis dibujos o digo una de mis ocurrencias… comienzo a recordarla.

-Sofía-digo en voz baja, pero al parecer lo suficiente para que Bocón y ella me oigan.

-Así es muchacho, ese es mi nombre.

Me pongo de pie y la abrazo, a pesar de que todo fue… muy precipitado, cuando entre no recordaba que había puesto un pie aquí antes y ahora, recuerdo a una de sus empleadas, a quien cierto, le guardo un gran cariño, era como una "niñera de cafetería" para mí, por más raro que eso pueda sonar.

-Lo recuerdo, te recuerdo, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Oh yo he estado bien, la espalda me duele un poco-dice llevándose una mano a su espalda-Pero estoy siguiendo adelante, pero mejor dime que ha sido de ti, hace mucho que no nos vemos, por cierto, oí las noticas, lamento lo de tu padre.

-Oh, eso, no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan.

-Pues sí, la vida sigue, pero no pensemos en eso ahora, mejor dime, ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Ella está bien, algo dolorida pero… Saldremos adelante.

-Me alegro, ahora cuéntame de ti.

Sofía nos sirve café, Bocón pide huevos con tocino y yo me conformo con un sándwich con patatas fritas.

-Leí tus libros-dice Bocón cuando hemos terminado de comer.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí, aunque voy hacerte sincero, me gustaron más los de terror.

-Sí, todo el mundo dice eso, un día mi agente me dijo que si continuaba escribiendo libros de terror me encarcelarían como escritor de terror, probé algo nuevo y a la gente no le gusto, regreso al terror y ¡Pam! Bestseller instantáneo.

Bocón ríe y comienza a dibujar algo en su servilleta.

-Hay tipos raros en todos lados.

-Sí, y esos tipos son los que me compran.

Nos reímos y luego veo el dibujo de Bocón, es, un dragón.

-Tal y como te gustaban-dice sin levantar la vista de su dibujo.

-Me siguen gustando-digo.

-Eso es fantástico, y, ¿Cómo esta Jack?

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago, no había pensado en Jack desde la noche, prometí llamarle pero aún no he tenido tiempo, mierda, será la primera cosa que haga en cuanto llegue a casa.

-El, está bien.

-¿Se aman?-me pregunta, su voz suena sincera, de verdad se preocupa.

-Sí, nos amamos.

-En ese caso es todo lo que importa-levanta la vista y me dirige una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, además, es mejor amar, porque si no cuando te das cuenta, esa oportunidad se te escapa.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Na, como dijiste, esas cosas pasan, lo mejor, es seguir viviendo.

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente nos la pasamos hablando, hasta que de mi boca sale una palabra.

-Tornado.

Estaba contándole a Bocón sobre el incidente que ocurrió anoche con Tornado y la palabra salió de mí boca, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos al tema, la mirada de Bocón ya no es la del hombre feliz que alguna vez fue mi mentor, es ahora una llena de miedo e inseguridad.

-¿Bocón que pasa?

-Hipo, escúchame, ese coche, ese condenado coche debería estar en el vertedero, pensé que tu padre se había desecho de él.

-No, no lo hizo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Ya leyeron el testamento?

-No, lo leeremos esta tarde ¿Por qué?

-Porque ese coche esta maldito.

Vaya, todos pensamos lo mismo.

-Desde que tu papa lo compro no ha traído nada más que problemas, y tú lo sabes, por favor, prométeme que si te lo dejo, prométeme que te desharás de él, lo arrojaras por un barranco, le prenderás fuego, no me importa, solo prométeme que te desharás de él.

Nunca antes había escuchado a Bocón con este tono de voz, tan serio y preocupado, por lo que no dudo en hacer lo que él me dice, además, yo no quiero ese sucio coche, por mi le puede pasar lo peor del mundo, solo quiero que salga de mi vida, para siempre. Mis palabras parecen calmar a Bocón, suspira y se relaja, que bueno que volvió el Bocón que conozco, el otro me ponía los pelos de punta.

Una chica rubia, se acerca a la mesa con un libro en las manos y una pluma.

-Disculpe-dice mirándome-¿Podría, ya sabe?

Me muestra el libro, y adivinen, es mío.

-¿Un autógrafo?-pregunto sonriendo, ella asiente alegremente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien-tomo el libro, lo abro y en la primera página, justo debajo del título del libro, me propongo anotar-Pluma por favor.

Ella me da la suya y escribo mi nombre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre amiga?

-Anabelle.

"_De Hipo para Anabelle" _escribo, luego le entrego el libro y ella sonríe.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad es un gran libro.

Yo sonrió y la miro.

-Gracias, hace mucho que no escucho comentarios tan positivos.

-Oh, qué mal, de verdad es grandioso, y dígame, ¿está escribiendo otro libro?

-Por el momento no, pero, tal vez pronto.

-Ya veo, bueno, muchas gracias por el autógrafo, y en serio espero que publique otro pronto, es muy buen escritor.

Luego la chica se dirige a otra mesa donde sus amigas están esperándola, comienzan a platicar y reír mientras voltea a verme.

-Qué lástima que ya tengas pareja-dice Bocón viéndolas-Por lo que veo tienes muchas fans.

-Yo no estoy para eso ahora Bocón, tengo, otras cosas en mente.

-Sí, te entiendo.

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que papa dejo en el testamento.

-Tranquilo Hipo, lo único malo que tu padre te pudo dejar es…tu sabes, Tornado.

-Sí, sí que lo sé-pero, ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he preguntado a nadie de dónde salió, papa nunca me contó dónde lo compro, ni vi recibos de compra ni nada, solo hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Tornado y porque era el mejor coche del mundo, Dios si algo le llegara a pasar al cadenado coche perdía la cabeza, como la vez que me llevo de paseo al zoológico, y cuando veníamos de regreso sin querer se me cayó un poco del helado que papa me había comprado en el asiento, por poco me mata ese día, y de no ser por mama no hubiera podido sentarme en más de una semana.

-¿Qué pasa?-la pregunta de Bocón me regresa al mundo.

-Eh, nada, es solo que, pensé en algo.

-¿En qué?

-Bocón, tú fuiste el mejor amigo de mi papa en toda su vida, él te contaba todo ¿no?

Bocón suspira y mira con aire nostálgico hacia la ventana.

-Sí, lo fui, supongo, que él te conto millones de veces como nos conocimos.

-Sí, tu papa era el mecánico de mi abuelo, y como tu madre había muerto hace un tiempo, a tu papa no le quedó otra que llevarte a trabajar con él, y a mi abuelo le pareció buena idea que ustedes dos, convivieran.

-Sí, y después de eso ya no pude quitármelo de encima-dice Bocón viéndome de nuevo, sonriendo.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Pero si lo que quieres saber Hipo es lo que creo, tu padre no te guardaba secretos.

-No, no lo digo por eso, es que.

-¿Qué?

Suspiro, por el tono que Bocón tomo cuando hablamos de Tornado, creo que esto no le va a gustar.

-Bocón, mi papa jamás nos dijo de dónde diablos saco a Tornado, simplemente un día llego a casa con él y ya.

Bocón abre mucho los ojos, luego mira hacia el suelo.

-Hipo, tu padre no solo me conto como lo consiguió, de hecho, yo estaba con el cuándo lo compro.

-Entonces, dime que fue lo que paso, por favor, necesito saber.

Bocón levanta la vista y me mira con mucha seriedad.

-Fue el día en que cumpliste cinco años, tu papa había olvidado tu regalo así que él y yo fuimos a comprarlo.

-Un juego de magia, si, lo recuerdo.

-Así es, pero, cuando veníamos de regreso, el auto de tu papa, se descompuso, y estábamos a la mitad del camino, pensamos en llamar a una grúa, pero antes de que pudiera sacar mi celular, un extraño salió de la nada, era un anciano, y era muy delgado, parecía muy desnutrido además, tenía un olor horrible, en fin, dijo que tenía un taller cerca de ahí, aunque los dos lo vimos con inseguridad, aceptamos, después de todo entre los dos podíamos darle una paliza si se le ocurría algo, pero no, nos llevó a su taller y…

No puedo evitar terminar la frase por él.

-Ahí esta Tornado.

Bocón asiente con la cabeza.

-Era lo mejor de ese lugar, era nuevo, estaba limpio, y era hermoso, mientras que todo lo demás era… bueno, como el anciano, en fin, tu papa, se enamoró de el al instante, le pregunto al anciano cuanto pedía por él, él le dijo que le bastaba con quedarse con su viejo coche, tu padre ni titubeo, hicieron el cambio inmediatamente, pese a mis quejas porque, yo, desde el comienzo supe que ese coche no traería cosas buenas, luego de eso, terminamos el camino, a tu mama no le gusto para nada el nuevo coche te aseguro que hubiera empezado una discusión de no ser porque no quería arruinar tu fiesta de cumpleaños, y tú, bueno, estabas tan contento que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de la llegada de Tornado, y me alegro por eso, porque, verte con tanta alegría ese día, me hizo olvidar todos mis problemas.

No sé qué decir, así que digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

-¿Y el anciano, que paso con él?

-Unos días después, fui a buscarlo, había desaparecido, junto con el taller, junto con el coche.

-¿No habrá sido solo un estafador?-pregunto, no queriendo aceptar la posibilidad de que una historia salida de un libro de Stephen King haya llegado a mi vida.

-No lo sé, yo también pensé eso, aunque, a pesar de todos los problemas que trajo Tornado, como coche, siempre funciono.

Sí, eso si se lo admito al cacharro infernal.

Bocón y yo platicamos por una hora más, luego Sofía nos trae una rebanada de pastel de queso con zarzamoras, le agradecemos y comenzamos a comer, junto con el pastel, empiezo a digerir el relato de Bocón, que bueno que antes no sabía de esto, porque si de por sí ya le tenía miedo a Tornado, el saber que jamás encontraremos a su antiguo dueño, y que su origen es imposible de descifrar, no hubiera podido dormir en la misma casa donde estaba, pero, ese lugar me da curiosidad, dónde mi papa se hizo dueño de Tornado, quizá Bocón no haya reparado en algo, quizá, pueda encontrar una pista, le pido a Bocón que me dé la exacta dirección en donde obtuvieron ha Tornado, aunque vacila al principio, tomo una servilleta y le pide una pluma a Sofía, ella se la da encantada y el comienza a escribir, luego me da el croquis que ha hecho.

-No creo que encuentres nada Hipo, pero, no puedo detenerte, solo, puedo desearte suerte.

-Gracias-digo, luego comienzo a buscar en mi bolsillo, mierda, no traje nada de dinero-¡Maldición! No traigo dinero.

-No te preocupes, yo invito-Bocón.

-No, por favor…

-Vamos Hipo, hace años que no te veo, déjame hacer esto, ¿quieres?

Aunque le diga que no, Bocón va hacerlo, así que me recargo en mi asiento y él sonríe.

-Muy bien, ah y supongo que no tienes para el camino de regreso a casa.

-Puedo ir caminando, no te preocupes.

-Nada de eso, yo igual tengo que irme, puedo dejarte donde encontramos a Tornado y luego me iré a casa.

Lo miro con aire desesperado.

-En ese caso el croquis no era necesario.

Él se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Me gusta dibujar.

Después de pagar, me despido de Sofía y me dijo que volviera cuando gustará, le agradezco y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, antes de salir, las amigas de la muchacha se despiden también y lo las miro y las saludo con la mano sonriendo.

En el estacionamiento, Bocón me repite lo de mis fanáticos y yo solo ruedo los ojos, el viaje es silencioso, creo que nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir en la cafetería pero aun así, estoy feliz de estar con un amigo, cuando llegamos a mi destino, me bajo del coche y veo a Bocón.

-Gracias por todo-digo dirigiéndome a Bocón.

-No hay de que-dice-Y Hipo.

-¿Si?

-Cuídate, y, suerte.

-Gracias Bocón. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Me quedo mirando el coche hasta que desaparece, luego, me encamino hacia el viejo taller, el camino está lleno de maleza y tierra, o e insectos, pero sigo adelante, luego, donde termina la maleza veo un terreno circular vacío, no hay nada hay más que la tierra libre de vegetación, camino hasta el centro y analizo el lugar, como Bocón dijo, no hay absolutamente nada.

Creo que después de todo si fue una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta aquí, después de todo que esperaba encontrar, algún…

El juguete de Furia Nocturna está a mis pies, enterrado en la tierra, por lo que solo se ve la cabeza y una de las alas, pero, no puede ser el mío, debe ser de alguien más, alguien que vino y lo tiro aquí, no puede ser el mío, saco el juguete de la tierra, el parecido con el mío es increíble, da miedo, creo, que si es el mío…

Tiro el muñeco y comienzo a correr en dirección a la mansión, primero fantasmas y ahora juguetes que aparecen de la nada, me pregunto que pasara después.

Durante todo el camino me repito una y otra cosa, ha Tornado debieron haberlo enterrado junto a mi padre, pero mucho antes…

**Quinta Parte. **

**Herencia de Sangre. **

Cuando llego a casa, estoy exhausto, corrí lo más rápido que pude, Betty sale a recibirme y me mira con asombro, le respondo diciéndole que corrí kilómetros, me hace pasar y me da un vaso de agua, se lo agradezco y me lo bebo de inmediato, luego recuerdo el pequeño incidente, subo rápidamente a mi cuarto, debe de estar aquí, necesito salirme de la duda, el Juguete de Furia Nocturna ha desaparecido, oh pero que estúpido soy, de seguro fue una broma de Patán, el bastardo quiso darme un susto y eso es todo.

¿Entonces porque hay marcas de llantas en el piso de mi habitación?

Me agacho y las toco, son recientes, Tornado estuvo aquí…

¡Por el amor de Dios!

Por supuesto, un Chevrolet subió las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto sin que nadie lo viera, y sin dejar un rastro detrás de él, pues afuera no hay marcas más que en mi cuarto, de seguro esto es parte de la broma de Patán y estoy cayendo directamente en ella, el muy maldito debe estarse riendo de mí.

Mejor empiezo a limpiar este desorden, así por lo menos tendré algo que hacer hasta la hora de la comida, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con mi madre.

-Hipo-me dice, noto un tono de angustia en su voz-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, ¿porque?

-Nos robaron.

-¡¿Qué?!-este día se sigue poniendo mejor.

-Sí, mientras estábamos en el cementerio-por extraño que parezca, ahora ciento que se siente más tranquila y feliz-Pero no se llevaron nada de valor.

-¿No, entonces, que se llevaron?

-Ha Tornado.

No sé si sentirme feliz o triste, por un lado, ese coche jamás volverá a molestarnos nunca más, pero, ¿Por qué alguien lo quería? ¿Y porque solo se llevaron el coche y no más?

-Oh, ¿y qué más?

-Nada más, hemos hecho un recuento y todo parece en su lugar.

Excepto el juguete de Furia Nocturna.

-¿Y saben quién lo hizo?

-No, no dejaron huellas, es casi como…Si Tornado hubiera salido por cuenta propia-mi madre suelta una risa nerviosa-Que estupidez, pero bueno, creo que nos hicieron un favor.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo.

-Bueno, no hay que dejar que esto nos moleste, nadie lo extrañara, el abogado llegara en una hora para leer el testamento.

-De acuerdo.

-Mientras, Betty y yo estamos preparando la comida, esperemos que esté lista en menos de una hora.

-Muy bien, mientras, voy a limpiar mi cuarto, esta algo sucio y no me gusta como se ve.

Mi madre sonríe con nostalgia, vaya, hoy es el día de la nostalgia…

-Odiabas hacer la limpieza de tu cuarto-dice con alegría.

-Bueno, los tiempos cambian.

-Sí, eso es muy cierto.

Me deja pasar y voy por la escoba y el trapeador, pensaba en solo limpiar las marcas de llanta, pero necesito algo para distraerme de todo, así que de una vez voy aprovechar para limpiar toda mi habitación, lleno hasta la mitad una cubeta con agua y luego le echo el Fabuloso, una vez que está listo, tomo la escoba y el trapeador con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda la cubeta, cuando estoy saliendo Betty me ve y se ofrece ayudarme.

-Por favor déjame ayudarte.

-No te preocupes Betty, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta,

-Bueno, puedes ayudarme con el recogedor por favor.

-Encantada.

Así al menos me libero de hacer un segundo viaje, dejamos todo en la entrada y Betty se despide diciéndome que la comida estará lista muy pronto, le digo que está bien y se va, luego entro al cuarto levanto las cosas que están en el suelo, que no son muchas, mi cuarto no está tan sucio así que la limpieza es casi innecesaria, pero como dije, necesito distraerme.

Termino justamente cuando Betty me llama para la comida, dejo las cosas como están, me lavo las manos y bajo a la mesa, el platillo de hoy es lasaña, muy rica, aunque me cuesta digerirla, ¿es curioso que Patán no esté presente en la mesa? Comemos en silencio y luego alguien llama a la puerta.

-Debe ser Robert-dice mi mama poniéndose de pie-Yo voy.

Luego va abrir, Robert es, era, el abogado de mi padre, bueno, de la familia para ser justos, es un hombre alto y fuerte, sufre de calvicie y usa lentes, siempre lo veo vestido de traje color mostaza, es agradable mientras no hables de negocios con él.

Entra y saluda cordialmente a todos, yo solo le doy un apretón de manos y va directamente al grano.

-Hipo, es hora de que leamos el testamento.

Me gustaría ahorrar detalles aburridos en este punto, pasamos a la oficina de papa, Patán llego cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde, muchas palabras, llegamos al punto bueno, mi padre me dejo la mansión, su empresa y la mitad de sus bienes materiales, la otra mitad es para mí mama, en cinco segundos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco…

-¡ESTO ES UNA UNJUSTICA!-Patán grita con todas las fuerzas que tiene-¡ESTA MALDITA SANGUIJUELA SE ALEJA POR AÑOS Y NO REGRESA HASTA QUE ES HORA DE RECRAMAR LA HERENCIA!

-¡No te dirijas a mi hijo de esa manera!-responde mi madre lanzándole una mirada asesina a Patán-¡Esta es nuestra casa, no la tuya!

Patán la ignora y se dirige a Robert.

-¡Yo he trabajado en esto por años! ¡Debería ser yo quien ocupe el puesto, la empresa es mía por derecho!

-No lo es-Robert-Si tengo que recordártelo, Estoico era el hijo mayor, tu padre era el menor, Estoico heredo la compañía, no tu padre, Hipo es el sucesor legal, no tú.

Patán se levanta de la silla tirándola, luego se dirige a la salida con pisadas enojadas.

-¡No te molestes e regresar!-grita mi madre, la fiera que vive en ella ha despertado.

-Hipo-me dice Robert-No hay tiempo que esperar, tenemos que anunciar que tú eres el nuevo jefe.

-No quiero-digo, tengo una vida con Jack y quiero conservarla, no me interesa el negocio familiar-Que Patán lo haga, parece muy entusiasta.

-Hipo-dice Robert con seriedad-Tu padre estuvo controlando a tu primo estos años, ¿tú crees que ese imbécil va hacer un buen trabajo? No, va hundir la compañía, en cambio tú, eres listo, decidido, eres la mejor opción, tu padre quería que hicieras esto, ¿acaso no vas a respetar su última voluntad?

En estos momentos odio entender tan bien las palabras, si dejo que Patán se apodere de la compañía, es muy probable que todo valga madres, pero, me costó construir mi vida con Jack y no quiero…

Que eso cambie, pero, este podría ser el acto de redención con el que puedo hacer las paces con mi padre, pero…

-Necesito pensarlo.

Robert asiente con la cabeza.

-Pero que sea pronto, llámame mañana, luego discutiremos los detalles.

-Me parece bien, ahora, vete de mi casa.

Robert sabe dónde no es bienvenido, se pone de pie y se despide de mi madre como un caballero, conmigo, con un apretón de manos, no quiero verlo, ese hombre trae en sus manos mi futuro, va a decirme todo lo que sea necesario hasta que acepte, y sé que es muy persistente.

Sale de la habitación y nos quedamos en silencia escuchando sus pisadas hasta la entrada.

-Voy a estar en mi cuarto.

-Muy bien, tomate tu tiempo-me responde-No escuches a ese imbécil, toma todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias.

-Y no te preocupes por Patán, hare que ese infeliz no reciba ni una moneda de nuestro dinero.

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre ha sido un idiota.

Mi mama se va a planchar, eso siempre la relaja en situaciones como esta, yo me encierro en mi cuarto, no quiero ni imaginarme como le voy a dar la noticia a Jack, va a enloquecer, así que dejaré eso para después, ahora, necesito distraerme, recuerdo que estoy a la mitad de un nuevo libro (¿Por qué le dije entonces a Anabelle que no?) La laptop no tiene mucha batería, la conecto, la coloco sobre la mesita de noche y me pongo a escribir, en menos de una hora, he terminado el libro.

Es una basura, pero no me importa, lo guardo, voy enviárselo a mi agente de una vez, solo necesito la contraseña del Wi-Fi, salgo del cuarto y voy a buscar a Betty, pero no la encuentro, solo a mi mama hablando por teléfono, esta blanca como la nieve, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

-¿Mama que pasa?

Ella cuelga el teléfono y me mira, su mirada, es horrible, como la de una madre que acaba de perder a su hijo.

-Hipo, hubo un accidente en la carretera.

-¿Accidente?-esto no suena bien-¿Quién?

-Bocón, el…Esta muerto.

No…

-Iba manejando y un idiota lo saco del camino, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo…

No fue un accidente, fue…

-Y lo peor, había marcas de llanta alrededor de todo el lugar, pero no eran normales, estas…tapaban a las demás, como si el responsable quisiera que, supiéramos quien fue, la policía les tomo foto y luego trato de limpiarlas, pero, fue en vano, no se pueden quitar, pero, las marcas, son de un Chevrolet…

Tornado.

**Sexta Parte.**

**Confrontación.**

Mi mama llora desconsolada en el sillón de la sala, Betty está a su lado sosteniendo una taza de té.

-Primero Estoico y ahora Bocón-rompe en llantos.

Bocón, era parte de nuestra familia, después de todo él era quien los presento, así que podría decirse que le debemos el matrimonio de mis padres, y yo mi nacimiento, además, era el mejor amigo de mi papa, mi mentor y mi amigo, cuando me despedí de él, no pensé que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Siento el mismo dolor que sentí cuando me informaron de la muerte de mi padre, ¿Por qué será que de repente todas las malas noticias parecen caer sobre nosotros? No quiero auto-compadecerme, pero estos últimos días las cosas se han estado saliendo de control, y ha habido muerte tras muerte tras muerte.

-Tranquila mi señora-dice Betty consolando a mi madre-Ya, a ellos no les hubiera gustado verla así.

-Lo se Betty, pero, no sé, siento que todo se ha juntado de repente, como si hubieran esperado para justo en este momento, ocurrir, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-Si mi señora, yo me sentí justo así cuando mi señor padre, ascendió al cielo, y mi querida madre quedo embarazada de mi hermana, esa fue una época muy mala para mí, pero ahí estuvieron mus amigos, mi familia para apoyarme, y pudimos salir adelante, y así como nos ayudaron, yo voy ayudarla mi buena señora.

-Gracias-dice mi mama abrazándola.

-Descuida Valka, aquí estoy mi preciosa.

-Y yo también-digo acercándome a ella y tomándole una mano-Como papa lo quería, como voy hacerlo.

Tanto mi mama como Betty me miran, no pueden creer lo que acabo de decir, bueno, antes no estaba seguro de lo que quería, y para ser honesto, no me gustaría hacerme cargo del negocio familiar, pero no pienso dejarlo en manos de Patán, pienso honrar la memoria de mi padre como sea necesario, además mi presencia en la casa alegrara a mi madre, tantos años separados, pasar tiempo juntos nos vendrá bien, solo espero que Jack pueda entenderlo.

-Llamaré a Robert y le diré, que acepto.

-Hipo, si no estás seguro…

-No, estoy seguro mama, se lo que hago, y sé que es lo correcto.

Ella sonríe, a pesar de que sigue llorando.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de escucharte Hipo.

Sonrió, porque sé que es verdad, pero ahora, falta encontrar a Tornado…

El timbre de la puerta suena, Betty se pone de pie y va a abrirla, de repente, escuchamos un disparo y el grito de Betty, tomo a mama rápidamente y comenzamos a correr hacia las escaleras, Patán sostiene una escopeta en las manos, el cuerpo de Betty yace en el suelo con un enorme agujero en su pecho.

-¡No!-grita mi mama, quiere ir a auxiliarla pero sé que si lo hace será su final, por lo que tengo que jalarla un poco.

-¡No se muevan!-Patán vuelve a disparar, pero falla, esta borracho, y armado, una muy mala combinación.

Mi mama toma las riendas, ella ahora es la que me toma del brazo, y me jala por las escaleras.

-Voy… a matarlos… a todos ussssteddddesss-Patán vuelve a disparar hacia el techo, cuando llegamos a la escalera, mama me arroja del otro lado, toma rápidamente un florero que esta de decoración, baja rápidamente las escaleras y se lo lanza a Patán, le da en el rostro, mi primo se tambalea para atrás y tira el arma, mi mama la ve y trata de agarrarla, pero Patán rápidamente se abalanza sobre ella.

Se tumaban en el suelo, Patán esta encima de ella, ¡Va a matarla a golpes!

Rápidamente, bajo los escalones y me aviento hacia él, logro quitárselo de encima, pero él me da un puñetazo en el estómago y con una patada me saca volando para atrás, me ha dolido, él se levanta y me mira, en ese momento…

Me doy cuenta de que no es Patán, el cuerpo que está en frente de mí no es más que una marioneta, un juguete para la mente detrás de todo esto…

Tornado.

-¡Voy a matarte!-dice Patán, pero antes de que puedo tocarme, su pecho es atravesado por una bala, luego otra le da en el hombro y cae muerto al suelo, miro hacia atrás y veo a mi mama sosteniendo con ambas manos la escopeta.

Su respiración es acelerada, pero se calma conforme ve que Patán no va a levantarse.

-Hipo-dice acercándose a mí, que bueno, necesito ayuda, después de semejantes golpes-Dios, ¿estás bien?

-Adolorido, pero, estoy bien.

La puerta de la casa es destruida y Tornado entra a toda velocidad con la intención de embestirnos, por suerte, logro empujarnos fuera del alcance de Tornado, quien se detiene antes de golpear las escaleras, da media vuelta y gira para quedar cara a cara contra nosotros, lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡Sí!

¡Está vivo!

¡El bastardo asesino a Astrid, a Bocón, a mi padre, a Betty, pero no nos matará, no!

¡Vamos a destruirlo!

Las luces delanteras se prenden y escucho como pisa el acelerador, antes de que pueda actuar, mi mama carga la escopeta (¿Cuándo la tomo? No tengo idea) apunta al parabrisas y dispara.

-¡Muere maldito!

El disparo destruye el parabrisas, Tornado ruge y se lanza contra nosotros, nos movemos y Tornado hace un hoyo en la pared.

-¡Por la parte de atrás!-dice mi madre.

Asiento con la cabeza y corremos hasta la cocina, luego salimos por la puerta trasera, en el patio me caigo debido a que el estómago me duele por el golpe de Patán, mi madre intenta levantarme pero me duele mucho, tengo que vomitar.

De la puerta trasera, sale Tornado arrasándola, mi madre carga y dispara otra vez, esta vez le vuela una luz delantera, esto hace que se desvié y vaya a estrellarse contra la fuente en forma de cigüeña.

Me pongo de pie, mi madre sigue disparándole, hiriéndole, pero no le da en una llanta o en una parte "vital", antes de que nos demos cuenta, las municiones se han acabado.

-¡Mierda, joder, mierda!-grita mi madre arrojándole el arma, Tornado sabe que estamos indefensos, da la vuelta, ahora que el parabrisas está roto, y una luz destruida, se ve aterrador, no es un coche, es un demonio sobre ruedas, no se mueve, simplemente nos observa, quiere que corramos para hacerlo más divertido, quiere vernos huir como ratones, porque él es el gato, pero los papeles están por invertirse.

-Mama, el cobertizo.

"_Hipo no puedes entrar ahí, hay muchas herramientas con las que podrías lastimarte pequeño" _

Ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

-Tu padre conservo su sierra eléctrica.

Perfecto.

-A la cuenta de tres-le dijo, pasando mi mirada de ella ha Tornado-¡Tres!

Corremos lo más rápido que podemos, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, si llegamos, podremos destruirlo de una vez por todas, escuchamos como Tornado se pone en marcha, casi puedo sentir su respiración en mi nuca, pero no dejaré que me distraiga, debemos llegar, mi madre se adelanta y llega al cobertizo antes que yo.

-¡Corre!

Cuando he pasado la puerta, ella cierra de golpe y echa el seguro, aunque eso no lo mantendrá afuera por mucho tiempo.

-¡Mama, la sierra!

-¡Búscala, no debe estar lejos!-dice ella mientras mueve las cajas y trastes, Tornado golpea la puerta pero no logra derribarla, aunque sabemos que va a terminar cediendo, recorro el lugar con la mirada, veo toda clase de porquerías pero no la sierra eléctrica, ¡mierda!

-¡Sigue buscando!-grita mi madre, entonces me doy cuenta de lo que había estado buscando, un enorme martillo, se acerca a la puerta-¡Vamos a ver si ese hijo de puta se atreve a entrar!

De repente, visualizo la sierra, esta justamente en el final del cobertizo, tumbada junto a un tronco cortado, corro hacia ella pero, Tornado penetra por la pared, que mal que justamente entro por la pared en la que no había ningún obstáculo, me golpea en las costillas y yo caigo golpeándome la cabeza al hacerlo, luego, Tornado me aplasta un pie, grito de dolor, por más libros que haya escrito, por más que lea, no puedo describir este dolor en palabras, solo les diré que no le deseo esto ni a mi peor enemigo.

Antes de que Tornado pueda terminar el trabajo, mama aparece y lo golpea con el martillo en la puerta, luego en el motor.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO!

Aprovecho para escapar y dirigirme hacia la sierra, no volteo atrás porque necesito todas las fuerzas que tengo para llegar, hasta el sonido parece desaparecer, solo escucho un horrible zumbido, insoportable, pero, tengo que ignorarlo, llego con la herramienta, extiendo una mano y la tomo, luego, tengo que esforzarme para agarrarla con la otra mano, logro hacerlo e intento levantarla, pesa mil demonios, torpemente la levanto del suelo y volteo a ver hacia Tornado.

El martillo está tirado en el suelo, mi mama está alejándose del coche quien avanza lentamente hacia ella, nunca antes la había visto tan pálida y asustada.

-¡Oye!

Le grito, Tornado se detiene.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA ESTOY AQUÍ, VEN POR MI SI TE ATREVES PEDAZO DE METAL OXIDADO!

Tornado gira sobre su propio eje, nuevamente estamos frente a frente, contra el demonio de mi infancia, esto se acaba aquí.

-¡VEN POR MI!

Tornado acelera, jalo la cuerda de la sierra y esta comienza rugir, antes de que Tornado pueda tocarme, extiendo mi brazos, con la sierra en manos, esta se incrusta en Tornado, salen chispas, cierro los ojos y volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, puedo sentir las chispas golpeándome el rostro, y luego, un líquido, un líquido frio, con mucho cuidado abro los ojos y veo que de Tornado, está saliendo sangre, pero, la sangre debería ser caliente, y esta esta helada, además no es roja, es negra, pero negra en verdad, como si fuera tinta, es la sangre de un demonio.

Tornado intenta alejarse pero la sierra ha quedado incrustada en él, hasta que finalmente logra zafarse, está muy herido, mi mama se ha recuperado y golpea a Tornado otra vez en la puerta, Tornado logra zafarse y mete reversa, ha perdido mucha sangre como para seguir combatiendo, destruye la puerta de un solo golpe al salir, luego escapa, perdiéndose en la noche.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a ese cacharro infernal.

Aunque en ese momento lo único que recuerdo, fue que perdí el conocimiento y caí casi muerto al suelo.


	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Si me preguntaran que fue de mí después de mi experiencia con Tornado, solo les diría que fueron muchas cosas aburridas, perdí el pie izquierdo, me pusieron una prótesis, muchos meses de recuperación en el hospital, periodistas por todos lados, lagrimas, Jack a mi lado, mi mama sufriendo, y muchas más cosas, las que de verdad no considero muy importantes, en fin, después de eso.

Tome el puesto de jefe en la compañía de mi papa, Jack no puso objeción, simplemente me dijo:

"_Uno de los dos tiene que ceder, y sé que no vas hacer tu"_

Y sigue a mi lado, apoyándome.

A pesar de todo, el libro fue publicado, las ventas, superaron a todos mis libros anteriores juntos, las ventajas de sufrir un horrible accidente y sobrevivir, es que es muy buena publicidad.

Mi querida madre, también logro recuperarse del ataque gracias a Dios, ahora se encuentra trabajando en alcohólicos anónimos, dijo que necesitaba trabajar en algo que, ayudara a la gente.

Y todo lo demás, normal, dijimos a la policía que todo había sido obra de Patán y ellos parecieron contentos con ella, la sangre de Tornado, se esfumo en el aire, ellos querían una historia normal, sin autos endemoniados ni cosas sobrenaturales, y eso fue lo que les dimos, y a ellos les gusto.

Pese a mi "talento" nunca volví a escribir un libro, hasta ahora, hace años que no he hablado de Tornado, y espero jamás tener que volver hacerlo, solo espero, que nadie jamás en su vida tenga que encontrarlo, que ese demonio haya regresado al infierno donde pertenece, eso es lo único que espero.

…

-¿Papi podemos irnos a casa?

-Ya voy hijo, solo déjame terminar aquí.

-Por favor señor, no pierda el tiempo conmigo, solo quiero su coche a cambio del mío.

-¿Un intercambio?

-Sí, si así le gusta decirlo.

-Muy bien, no veo porque no.

-Papi…

-Ahora no Jacob, papi está haciendo negocios.

-Papi, ese coche no me gusta.

-Oh vamos, es solo un coche hijo, no pasara nada malo.

**Fin.**


End file.
